The Fraternity
by gopherluv
Summary: Full summary inside! Takes place after LS! adopted from Megan Lyn :
1. Chapter 1

**This story was adopted from Megan Lyn! :)**

**Here is the summary! xD**

Story takes place after Last Sacrifice and Rose has escaped and found Lissa's sister, Jill. When she comes back to court, she was arrested again and sentenced to death. Abe paid one of his guardians to fake the execution and took Rose to Russia, where she became his guardian. Pavel (Abe's other guardian) and Rose started the "Fraternity," where they did other mobsters dirty work and in their free time wiped out Strigoi clans!

**The first chapter should be up this weekend!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Hmmm…who wants to do the disclaimer for me?

**Adrian:**Anyone but me! *backs up*

**Me:***grins* ADRIAN!

**Adrian:***glares at me*

**Me:***smiles sweetly* pwease?

**Adrian:***sigh* gopher doesn't own anything! It all belongs to Richelle Mead! Happy now?

**Me:**yayayayayya! *teddy bear hug*

**AN: here's chappie number Uno! Make sure to read, review, alert, and all the other good stuff! :)**

**AN2: just wanna emphasize again how much I need you guys to review! It makes me wanna write that much faster! Sooooo please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! I don't even care if it's a sentence! Or a smiley! Or a dot! Hahahhah now let's get on with the story!**

**_Chapter 1_**

My breathing was labored as I sprinted away from the building. The wind whipped around me causing the strands of hair not in my ponytail to stick to my face. The breeze chilled my neck and hands which were still wet with blood.

I heard my pursuers footsteps get closer and louder. Stealing a glance over my shoulder I saw those piercing red eyes narrow in frustration as he had reached out to grab me but ended up grasping nothing but air.

I sped up looking forward again thanking god when I saw the light glistening ahead indicating that the wall of trees separating me from my freedom was thinning. I burst through the last row of oak trees, leaves that had fallen on the ground flew upward through the air as I ran with astonishing speed.

Pavel had informed me through the earpiece that he would have the helicopter waiting for me by the water. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the edge of the cliff of the island we were currently on. Taking a deep breath a pushed myself over the edge into the angry turning waters below. I hit the surface with a hard _smack._

Propelling myself upward I broke water gasping for air. I shed my weapon bag and any other unnecessary clothing that would cause me to slow down.

Swimming against the strong current of the Atlantic was not easy but luckily while training at the fraternity we had, had lots of practice swimming. The HQ of the fraternity was located in a remote jungle in the Canary Islands west of Morocco. I swam for a little bit keeping close to the cliffs until I heard the sounds of propeller blades.

I stopped and listened, relief taking over my body. Treading water, I looked towards the sky and grinned when I saw that the helicopter was right above me. Someone lowered the step latter for me and I reached up and latched myself on as it lifted me up and out of the water.

As we flew away, I climbed up and flopped into the cabin. Breathing hard, I sat up and coughed up the salt water that I had mistakenly swallowed.

I saw a worried Pavel come into my line of vision. He gave a strained chuckle, "You look like a drowned cat." I glared at him from the top of my eyelashes.

"That," I said, my voice hoarse, "Is the LAST time I jump off a freaking cliff. Next time you can do it, thank you very much."

He grinned, a full smile, "Jesus Rose, I thought you were a goner." He attacked me with a hug.

"Pavel I'm going to get you all wet," I stated grinning and trying to squirm out of his tight grip.

He pulled back and yelled for the pilot to start flying back to our base in the main land of Africa. That base was just for emergency use. By tomorrow we would be on a plane to Russia to figure out how in the world they had infiltrated our system and attacked our headquarters.

Honestly I would be seriously upset if someone in my team, my family, had betrayed us and sold us out to the Strigoi. Nah, I would be more than upset…I would be pissed.

Closing my eyes I leaned my head back against the headrest of my chair. I was freezing cold and half of my body was already numb. "If I die of hypothermia, I will come back and haunt you until you die," I threatened Pavel through chattering teeth.

He just chuckled and I felt him start rubbing my upper arms creating some friction and warmth. I must have fallen asleep at some point because all of a sudden a green meadow started to form around of me.

"Oh no" I thought to myself looking around. This is not good, nope not good at all. "A…A…Adrian" I stuttered looking up trying to find out where he was. He came into my view looking as good as ever. His hair in its usually messy do, those bright green eyes which usually were kind and warm were filled with shock and disbelief.

"Rose…. It's not possible. You're dead," he exclaimed with a bewildered look on his face. With one last look at him, I forced myself out of the dream.

I bolted upright and looked around. Apparently we weren't on the plane anymore. Stretching I got up from the bed, and looked around some more. The room I was in was just plain. The walls were just white and a mirror hung from the west wall with a small tan dresser pressed up against the wall underneath it. The bed I was sleeping on was against the opposite wall. There was not much of anything else there.

I opened the door and peered out into the hallway. Looking left and right I didn't see anyone so I stepped out of the room. Walking down the hall I noticed the military style of the building.

We had obviously reached the base in Africa, now I only had to find out where Pavel was.

**Kay guys that's the first chapter! Whtchya guys think of it? Read and review :D My next update will be within a week for sure!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Wanna do the disclaimer for me granny Yeva?

**Yeva: **И. М. собираюсь заставлять вас делать это!

**Me: **huh? *very cunfuzzled*

**Yeva: **глупая девушка, вы не можете заставить меня делать оговорки!

**Me: ***backs up slowly* kay I think I'll just do it…I don't own anything it all belongs to Richelle Mead!

**Yeva: ***evil cackle*

**Me: ***hides under blankie*

**WALL OF FAME :D**

**sunayna4sho! :D**

**loventherussian12**

**underworldvampireprincess**

**roseskyangel**

**Misshathaway**

**Olivia Williams**

**mrs. Madelaine belikov**

…**..thank you thank you thank you! Cue the applause people! :D**

**AN IMPORTANT: kay so this is important! From where it says "earlier that year," will be a huge flashback! Like a few chapters long! I know, I know, that's not huge…it's gigantic! But very important! :D **

**_Chapter 2_**

After some wondering I found Pavel in what looked to me like a conference room. He was sitting in a black office chair, the kind that managers sit in, at the head of a large oval table. He had one elbow propped up on the table while the other held a sheet of paper, his chin was resting on the palm of his propped up hand.

Sighing, he stared at the piece of paper for a moment longer before looking up at me. He gave me a half hearted smile and nodded towards me, indicating me to take a seat beside him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked snatching a few of the papers that he had scattered on the table in front of him. My eye brows netted together as I tried to figure out what the papers were about.

"Well, Pavel I know you never wanted to be an architect, so why are you looking at a layout of our Headquarters?" I questioned him even though I already knew the answer. Knowing the answer and admitting that you know the answer are two very different things.

He gave me an exasperated sigh, "I'm trying to figure out how the Strigoi got into our HQ. It's just not possible! The guards and wards were too strong, and they didn't have a human to break the wards for them."

I nodded my head in agreement, and then froze, "Pavel, do you think… could they of… "I paused for a second trying to find the right words, "what if they had inside help? It's the only logical explanation to how they could have gotten in."

It broke my heart to say it, but at the time it was necessary, "You think someone could us out like that?" I set the papers back down on the table and looked at Pavel waiting for his response.

Pavel turned wheeled his chair around to look me in the eye, "Yes Rose, that's exactly what I think and I also know exactly who that person was."

***earlier that year***

I sat on the counter of the kitchen in Abe's house; well it was more like his mansion. I was looking over 'profiles' of the people Pavel and Viktoria (yeah, Dmitri's little sister was also one of the leaders of the fraternity) had given to me for approval.

I reached over not taking my eyes off the paper in front of my and grabbed my can of Monster. Taking a quick sip, I finished reading about Brett Harris, some guardian from Ohio, and then set it back down back on the table. I pushed the paper off the top of the pile and let it fall to the floor where it joined many other unlucky candidates who I had rejected.

I looked at the overflowing stack in my hands and groaned. I so did not want to do this. I let my head fall back and I leaned back against the cabinets. I lifted up the next paper so I could see it and automatically froze.

NO. FREAKING. WAY. This could not be happening to me, it had been three years since the last time I had seen "them" and I didn't want to break that lucky streak anytime soon.

Jumping off the counter I went down stairs where I knew Pavel was working out. Sure enough, I walked into our gym and saw him on the floor in the middle of his push-up routine

I plopped down beside him and shoved the paper in front of his face, "I was just wondering…what the hell is this?"

He sighed and briefly glanced at the paper, "Looks like a piece of paper," he replied stopping his push-ups and sitting on the floor next to me.

I rolled over onto my back and held it out so I could look at it again, "Not just a piece of paper, Natasha Ozera's piece of paper, which states," I reached up to underline the sentence I was quoting from with my finger, "Miss. Ozera will be accompanied by Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

He sighed, "Look Rose, they will both be great additions to our team." I put the paper down on the floor and looked over at Pavel.

"So when do we go the island to train these people?" I asked him casually just as if Dimitri and Tasha coming here was no matter at all.

He thought about it for a second "We should arrive in Africa sometime tomorrow, so you figure from Russia to Africa it's about 14 hours by plane, then from there to the Canary Islands its about 4 and a half hours, so we should arrive there late tomorrow. Then they will be there the next day around one since it takes eight hours to get there and the flight leaves at 5:00a.m," he finished with a grin.

"I'm glad you can do math Pavel, but you could have just told me they get to the island in two days or they arrive on Wednesday," I shrugged while raising my eyebrows, "maybe it's just me but that seems a little easier to understand."

He just rolled his eyes at me and went back to working out. I got myself off the floor and went upstairs to pack for the flight.

When I got to my room I docked my iPod and turned the volume all the way up and started singing and rapping along with the first song that came on.

When the song was done I was half way through packing, and I figured I could do the rest later, I needed a nap to prepare me for what the beginning of the next few days would bring.

**:D How was it people? Like? No like? Review and tell me! Really loved the reviews I got! But come on guys a few more reviews? Please? For meee? I'll give you Oreo Cakesters! :D can't resist that bribe now can you ;) Ummm….so next update? Probably on Friday or Saturday!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Now…disclaimer time!

**Rose: **Yup! The usual disclaimer applies!

**Me: **Aren't you gonna elaborate on that?

**Rose: **Nah…I'm trying to conserve my energy! :D

**Me: ***glares* but you never conserve ANYTHING!

**Rose: ***grins* I know!

**Me: ***shakes head* crazy unconservative people are gonna take over the world..and then we are all going to die THE END! Byebye! Gone forever! Remember SAVE THE POLOR BEARS! :D

**WALL OF FAME! :D**

**Sunayna4sho! :) *luv ya diku*, Fangednfabulous, belikov, Loventherussian17, Roseskyangel**

…**thank you! :D *cyber Oreo Cakesters* nom nom nom!**

**AN: kay so this chapter also continues the flashback! xD**

**AN2: well fine I admit it! I dint really have AN2! I just had to put in here though xD so just ignore this! ;)**

***still earlier that year***

Both flights were long and uneventful, the only thing helping me pass the 18 hours or so were my IPod and the really comfortable bed in the back of the plane. When we got to the Canary Islands I stepped off the plane and stretched my stiff muscles.

"Thank god we're here already," I muttered dragging my bags off the runway to the car that we would take to headquarters. I stuffed the oversized bags in the trunk and slammed the door shut, which was the only way I could get my annoyance out at the moment.

I watched the scenery change as we drove, my head rested against the window and my feet were propped up on the dashboard. I took my headphones out of my ears and put them in my pocket.

"So, where is Vikki?" I asked Pavel, she wasn't on the plane with us and I was a little worried at what she would be getting up to. She was one of those people that just have a way of getting into trouble, not unlike myself.

"She stayed at the house up here, instead of going home like we did for our little vacation."

"Oh," was the genius reply I came up with.

I walked into the lobby of our building and my jaw dropped "What the hell," I said my eyes widening in shock. I looked around the room and saw that someone had put up white Christmas lights and paper snowflakes everywhere. On one of the walls was a big red sign that said in big white letters "We believe in Santa"; they, whoever decorated, had even put a giant tree in the corner of the room and decorated it with bulbs and lights. All of our black leather chairs that were scattered around the room had either green or red throw pillows on them. I sighed and just shook my head while Pavel laughed at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukah! Whatever it is that you celebrate," a voice yelled. I turned around and there came Viktoria skipping down the hallway wearing VERY gigantic Santa hat.

"I'm guessing you did all this?" I asked waving my hand casually around the room.

She nodded enthusiastically and grinned, "It's December silly, Christmas time."

I just starred at her, "Dude, did you not realize that we are on a tropical island? If I wanted the holiday joy and the snow I would have stayed in Russia!" Even though fluffy, Christmas-ey pillows weren't really my type, I gotta admit that her enthusiastic mood was really starting to catch on.

She just rolled her eyes at me and picked up two of my bags. "Let's go get you settled in," she skipped back up the hallway with me following right behind her.

We took our awesome elevator which I had had them install some months ago so I didn't have to walk up so many stairs to get to my third floor room. I unlocked the door with my spare key and walked in setting my bags down on the marble floor; I walked over to my king sized bed and plopped down on the soft crimson comforter. Which (now what a shocker here) also matched the rest of the elaborately decorated house.

"Mmmmmm," I sighed closing my eyes. I heard Vikki chuckle and close the door for me as she left the room. I was just beginning to drift off to sleep when my stomach grumbled.

I groaned and got up, taking the elevator to the ground level, I made my way to the kitchen. As I got close to it, I inhaled deeply, moaning as I smelled the aroma of our cook, Jackie's, chili.

I pushed the swinging doors open and jumped up on the counter next to the stove where Jackie was standing. "Smells delightful, looks even better," I grinned reaching over to stick my finger in the pot, unfortunately though she slapped my hand away before I got grab some.

"Do not stick your nasty fingers in the chili," she scolded me while also giving a stern look.

"Fine," I reached over and dipped the stirring spoon in the pot taking a big spoonful of it, she gave me a disapproving look and I just shrugged blowing on my soup to make it cool faster.

"Oh, so good," I moaned as the waterfall of flavor hit my tongue.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Rose," another voice, I recognized as Pavel, scolded me as he walked into the room. Ignoring him, I continued drinking my soup. He walked over to where I was sitting and hopped onto the counter beside me.

"Looks good," he said, stealing the spoon from me and taking a sip, "tastes even better." He took another sip grinning at my pissed off expression.

"Dude! Don't drink or eat it all!"

"Rose, there is a whole pot full of it right next to you!"

I scoffed and reached out to get my spoon back, "But, THAT one is mine! Get your own." He looked at me and very slowly tilted the spoon up to his mouth eating the rest of it.

"You jerk!" I muttered pushing him off the counter.

He rolled his eyes and got us both a bowl full of the delicious chili, we thanked Jackie when we were finished and left the room.

"Jesus," I muttered looking around the main hall, "Viktoria seriously went all out with this stupid Christmas thing." I reached up and my hand hit a mistletoe that was dangling from the ceiling.

"Yeah, she really did." He agreed looking around.

"So on to more important topics, what exactly are we going to do when the trainees get here and see me?" He gave me a confused look so I elaborated on the topic I was most concerned with at the moment.

"I'm supposed to be dead!"

Understanding crossed his face. "Oh, damn, I really don't know. I guess whatever happens, happens, we'll just deal with it when the time comes I guess." I mentally rolled my eyes at him, such a Pavel thing to say.

Standing in the lobby to greet the incoming people was more nerve-racking then fighting off a pack of a hundred Strigoi. It was hard for me to stand still, at first I was pacing, and then I started just swinging my arms back and forth, growing more and more impatient for the arrival.

"Rose, chill, it'll be fine."

I nodded and took my place beside Viktoria. The folding doors finally opened and the new people filed in, but only two people caught my attention a beautiful girl with raven black hair, and a sexy Russian standing next her.

I took a deep breath and began my well-rehearsed lines, "Welcome to the Fraternity," all eyes swiveled towards me and gasps echoed across the dead silent room.

My eyes flickered towards Dimitri just to see that he was staring at me with many different emotions in his eyes; awe, wonder, confusion, anger, and then they went blank hiding any emotion he was feeling. His perfected guardian mask. Most of the others were just staring at me wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open, shocked that they were actually looking at the known-to be-dead Rose Hathaway.

Oh boy, I thought to myself, this was going to be a long day.

**Whoo! That's Chapter 3 people! Love it? Wanna throw it in a pit of man-eating spiders? Review and tell me! :D I need more reviews! Hahahhah yup that's me…a review hog xD can we try for like 8-10 this time? Please? You'll make me very very happy and I'll give you a longer chapter!**

**Next update? Probably Tuesday or Wednesday? xD I'll try really hard to update soon but my computer crashed like 3 days ago and it's still recovering! The internet's all blah and my yahoo messenger refuses to work! I think it might have a virus or something…Urgh technology can be sooooo annoying sometimes! :P**

**REVIEW! Remember 8-10 for a longer chappie!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**hey there old man!

**Abe:**who you calling an old man?

**Me:***gulps* *nervous laugh*

**Abe:** *glares*

**Me:** ill do the disclaimer for you! I don't own anything it all belongs to Richelle Mead!

**Abe:** much better

**Me:** *pulls Abe's beard and runs awayyyyyyyyyyyy*

**WALL OF FAME:**

**Sunayna4sho :), cherryblossom1031, Ari, loventherussian17, roseskyangel, mrs madelaine belikov, Fangednfabulous, marylou23, chocorose64**

…**thank you thank you thank you!**

**AN: Thanks to my beta Chocorose64! :)**

**AN2: Thanks to sunayna4sho for being my bestie! :D**

**AN3: this chapter still continues the flashback! I know I know…..very gigantic flashback!**

**_Chapter 4_**

***still earlier that year***

_Last chapter:__Most of the others were just staring at me wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open, shocked that they were actually looking at the known-to be-dead Rose Hathaway. Oh boy, I thought to myself, this was going to be a long day._

A few minutes of silence followed, then the shock wore off and the shouting began. I couldn't understand what they were saying but some parts of what they were saying I did understand "Should be dead!", "How did this happen?" and "You deserve to be dead!"

I slightly tilted my head back and groaned knowing that this was going to happen from the start.

Pavel and I shared a look and he nodded, understanding my silent plea. He pulled out his hand gun and fired off a few shots; everybody including Viktoria jumped and quieted down to stare at us in shock.

"Are you done now?" I asked dryly trying not to show any type of emotion in my voice. Nobody said anything, probably out of fear, so I continued, "As I was saying before, welcome to the Fraternity. You have been specially picked from hundreds of other people to come here and train to be basically very lethal assassins."

I looked around and saw that the shock on people's faces had transformed into curiosity and interest, I nodded at Vikki as a signal, and she stepped forward to continue where I left off.

I let out a small relieved sigh; at least the first part of my speech was done…

"Here you will be pushed to your limits, and far beyond. Most of you here will not make a week, some not a month. We believe in teamwork and loyalty. If you can't show these you will be gone. If you chose to stay you will train here for about a year then 'graduate' and become a real member. When you join the team you will A) either go on missions and kill Strigoi B) stay here and train the newbies that come in or C) work in the weapons detail, or in the clinic." She stepped back by me and Pavel stepped forward.

"There is one catch though. I assume you all read the letter on the plane here that states the basics?" Everyone nodded indicating that they had.

"Okay, well there is one thing not mentioned, one big thing. The big thing not mentioned is that your family, or any relatives for that matter, will be told upon you joining the team that you are dead, we don't need people questioning where you are."

The confused faces now transformed into a look of understanding.

I stepped forward to recite my final part, "If you have any problems with this you may leave; the plane is still here and will be going back to the U.S." to my utter surprise nobody moved.

"Good, I assume you are all tired and hungry so follow Viktoria and she will show you to your wing of the building where you will be sleeping, you can put your stuff there and then she will show you to the cafeteria. Good night."

I looked over at Dimitri, to see him staring right at me; I met his gaze then looked away at the other people in the room. No need to make this more complicated than it already was.

With that Pavel and I turned on our heels and walked away leaving Vikki behind to lead the newbies away.

"Well that went better than I expected," I muttered mostly to myself. Pavel chuckled and turned left as we maneuvered through the twists and turns of the halls to our lounge/conference room.

"And how, exactly did you expect that to go?" he asked as we walked into the room. I sprawled out on the couch and closed my eyes, tired from all the craziness at the moment.

"I was thinking there would be more yelling and screaming, and people running up to me with crosses and holy water screaming the devil! The devil, help us dear god!"

"Oh Rose," he sighed; I could practically hear him rolling his eyes at my overly dramatic answer.

I heard him shuffling around and the water from the tap turning on and off. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Making coffee," he answered trying to juggle coffee, cups, and sugar at the same time.

"Gross." I replied with a disgusted look on my face.

He sighed again and shook his head. It was silent for a few minutes except for the coffee maker going, and then I heard the door open.

"Here," a deep voice said, "It's your new assignment. Suit up, you leave in 10." I opened on eye just in time to see the door slam shut behind the messenger.

I lolled my head to the side and looked at Pavel who was riffling through some papers in a cream colored folder "Who was that?" I had been in the Fraternity for quite a while now and hadn't ever seen this person before.

He shrugged "Some dude they got as a replacement after the….." he trailed off and looked up at me with an apologetic look. Instinctively, I reached up and touched the dog tag that hung on a sturdy metal chain around my neck.

My eyes started to sting so I closed them and took a deep breath trying to steady my voice. I felt the couch sag down beside me as Pavel sat down.

"I know," he said sympathetically while softly rubbing the tattoo on my right wrist, "It's gonna be alright…"

I looked down at the very familiar black cursive ink, _'cut me ' _it said. I had gone through a stage of depression and had gotten this, stating that this was as far as I would go to actually cutting myself.

"Let's go," I said stiffly standing up from the couch.

**Kay so wanna know about the dog tag? Then****review! More reviews=faster updates! :D lets aim for 3 more reviews than last time? We can do it yes we can! Sooooo….9+3=12! right? 12 reviews people! ATLEAST! Next update? Ummm….Wednesday or Thursday? I can only do it that fast if I get the reviews though! *hint hint* :D**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Remember at least 12 reviews!**

**Gopher :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Dimitri! Guess what?

**Dimitri: **What!

**Me: **did you know….that somewhere in this world a random duck is watching you!

**Dimitri: ***looks around and pulls out silver stake* come here stalker duckie…..I got you now!

**Me: **It'll leave you alone if you do the disclaimer! *grins*

**Dimitri: **Gopher doesn't own anything! It all belongs to Richelle Mead!

**Duck: **QUACK!

**Dimitri:***glares at the rubber duck*

**WALL OF FAME:  
><strong> 

**Sunayna4sho! :D,Olivia Williams, kshadow, Fangednfabulous, aR, Lol, Ari, Underworldvampireprincess (x3), loventherussian17, marylou23, Shadow-kissed angel, mrs madelaine belikov, redredreglasses, chocorose64, roseskyangel, Melanierosehathaway (x2)**

…**..OH MY GOSH! So I came back from shopping and opened up my email…I see sooo many reviews! I nearly cried from happiness! Thank you guys sooooooo much! I love all of you! *cuddle cyber hug* :D you guys made me very very very happy! Yayayayayyayayayayayayyayay!**

**AN: haha I want to thank underworldvampireprincess for her 3 reviews! I cracked up after each one xD I get so mad that FF doesn't show its arrows too! :D**

**AN2: Again thanks to my beta chocorose64! :)**

**AN3: we can't forget sunayna's spot of fame now can we? Nope certainly not! Here you go munchkin! Love you! (Especially since you're gonna get mad that I'm updating instead of doing my homework xD)**

**_Chapter 5_**

***still earlier that year* (yup still flashback)**

Pavel and I suited up in all black; I was wearing tight black skinny jeans tucked into my knee high black combat boots that had silver buckles on the sides, and a tight black sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and put my hood up. I gotta admit, I looked pretty much like your typical ninja.

We walked onto the plane and both of us went to the bedroom in the back. I sat on the bed, while he rummaged in the closet looking for the big black duffle bag we kept some weapons in.

He put it on the bad and unzipped it, I moved over and pulled out two of my favorite stiletto knives and shoved them in my boots. I took out my black and silver semi-automatic pistol and put it in the waist band of the back of my favorite jeans. I also took the 9mm and put it in the side of my left boot with the handle out so I could accesses it easily; Pavel took similar weapons and then stuffed the now almost empty duffle bag back up and put it back in the closet.

We took our usual seats in the front of plane and I looked over at him "So where are we headed to?"

He looked down at the papers "Some Strigoi hideout in…" he faltered before continuing on, "Russia." He glanced up at me through the top of the paper waiting for my expected reaction.

"Are you serious! We just came back from that dreadful place! I don't want to go back now!"

He raised an eyebrow and just looked at me "Seriously? Rose, you're not four, stop complaining."

I made my point by ignoring him. For the rest of the ride I just turned around in my seat and waited for the stupid flight to be over.

Once we reached Russia I stood up and stretched. Opening the compartment above me I pulled out two parachutes and threw one at him.

"Ready?" I asked him while he nodded without hesitation.

"Alright I'll go tell Nick." Nick was our pilot and I loved him to death, he was so funny. I opened the door to the cockpit and stuck my head in to find Nick staring at the navigator.

"Nick, we're here. We're jumping now okay?" He gave me a thumbs-up over his shoulder and I backed out of the entrance, closing the door behind me. I walked back to Pavel and told him to open the door thingy. We strapped the parachutes to us and I moved to the door first.

"See you down there," I grinned putting on my goggles and practically leaping out of the plane.

I loved sky diving, the adrenaline rush was amazing. I did a couple of front flips then just did nothing, seeing how close I could get to the ground before pulling the chute. This was always a competition between Pavel and I; and of course, I always won.

I pulled the string and came barrelling down, my feet hit the ground first and I shed the backpack and looked up waiting for Pavel to join me. I stood there for about two minutes before I heard him hit the ground behind of me.

"How much further do we have to go before we get there?" he look back and forth down the road we landed by and I imagined him tracing an imaginary map in his head.

"Just a little bit." I groaned, his definition of "a little" was completely the opposite of mine.

Taking a deep breath, I hitched my backpack higher up on my shoulder and followed Pavel down the road.

**V-POV**

After Rose and Pavel had left I had showed the newbies to their rooms, and then the cafeteria. I was currently sitting at a table in the corner of the room watching them all mingle together and eat. My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten yet today either.

Someone sitting across from me broke me out of my own thoughts and I looked across the table to meet his eye. "Dimka," I smiled warmly at him. "how have you been?" he didn't answer right away, but instead just stared at me.

I frowned slightly, what if he didn't want to talk to me? I mean he had every right to ignore me…

Finally, to my relief, he spoke "Viktoria Yeva Belikov," he spoke each word so precisely and slowly. I cringed knowing what was going to come next, "You have no idea how depressed the family was when we heard you were dead, but you've been here all along haven't you?"

I bit my lip and avoided any eye contact with him as I answered, "Well, actually they all know I'm not dead, Yeva and Roza keep in contact. She calls Roza almost every day."

I looked up at him through my eye lashes gauging his reaction. "They all knew and nobody bothered to tell me?" he asked sounding betrayed and furious at the fact that him out of all people were left out on this secret.

I looked around the room, stalling for more time, before looking at him again, "let's go somewhere more private, and I'll tell you the whole story," he nodded and we both stood up. I led him outside and we started wandering through the more lit part of the forest.

"So, what do you want to know?"

He thought about my question for a moment for a moment. "Everything," he replied.

"Okay, I'll start from when Rose called me."

***flashback inside of a flashback***

I sat at home, lying on my bed starring at the ceiling, when I heard the phone ring, "привет?"(Hello?) I heard Paul say as he answered the phone.

"Викки,телефон для вас!" (Vikki, phone for you!) He shouted up the stairs. I sighed and got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen and picked up the second phone, "привет?"I answered.

"Hey, Vikki," a familiar girl's voice sounded over the phone.

"Roza!" I shouted into the receiver, "What the hell, I thought you were dead!"

She sighed, "Yeah, well it's a long story but listen I'll tell you later, right now I really need your help."

I leaned back against the counter and crossed my ankles, "Help with what?"

"I can't explain it right now, but will you help me or not!"

"I…um….Sure why not."

"Okay cool, Abe will stop by later to get you." Before I could say anything else she hung up. I sighed and hung up the phone before setting on the counter besides me and hopping down.

"What have I gotten myself into?"I muttered to myself before heading back upstairs.

***end of flashback inside of a flashback***

Dimitri and I had stopped walking by now and were both leaning against trees opposite of each other. "Long story short, turns out, Rose needed mine and Pavel's help to cover up her tracks, her and Pavel started killing Strigoi and for no apparent reason I joined in, people; mobsters, caught wind of what we were doing and hired us to kill Strigoi who were threats to them and that's how this," I waved my hand around both of us, "all started. We needed help so we started training people to work with us," I finished.

He looked at me for a moment before taking a couple big strides towards me.

He picked me up in a big hug and crushed me to his chest. "Jesus, Vikki. Never do that to me again I missed you so much, I was so depressed when I heard the news." He set me back down and looked at me.

I grinned, "Well I'm here now. And we better go inside before people think we are missing and come hunting us down with a search party."

He grinned back, "Would they really do that here?"

"This is a crazy place with crazy people, who knows what they'll do?" I joked and Dimitri laughed as a response.

We started walking back and we passed a marble headstone intricately engraved with a stalking panther below the name.

I reach up and touched the tag that was on the chain around my neck. I put my fingers up to my lips and blew a kiss in its direction. I would never get over his death, I loved him so much.

Dimitri gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head at him, and continued walking leaving him to do nothing else but follow suit.

**Kay guys that chapter 5! Vikki has the same necklace as Rose! And who's under the headstone? Review to find out soon enough! ;) I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE REVIEWS! We got 19 reviews! Whoo hoo! So three more this time too...19+3=22! Hahha I had to double check my addition to make sure xD Review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Next update? Ummm…I'm sorta busy for a few days so Saturday or Sunday?**

**xoxoxo**

**REVIEW! 22 this time! Please? I know we can do it! Moral support! :D**

**Gopher :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: pwaeseeee Mason? Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Mason: ummm…..**

**Me: please? You're supposed to be all innocent and nice and all the other goody stuff! Unlike Adrian for example….**

**Adrian: Hey I heard that! *narrows eyes* (it's ok baby I love u! –SUNAYNA)**

**Me: hahahaha it was a joke Adrian! We all love you of course!**

**Adrian: *grins* all this belongs to Richelle Mead!**

**Mason: Hey! I was supposed to do thta! *blows raspberry***

**WALL OF FAME:**

**Sunayna4sho!**** :D, kshadow, Olivia Williams, roseskyangel, marylou23, lor, arw, alek, Klaus-is-epic, mrs madelaine belikov, loventherussian17, chocorose64 , underworldvampireprincess**

…**THANK YOU PEOPLES! :D**

**AN: awwwww come on guys! I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would *tear tear* I know we can get more! :) please? UNDERWORLDVAMPIRE PRINCESS….u left me gaping, mouth open at your review! After I got over the shock over how long it was I sat there grinning like an idiot XD thank you so very much! 556 words! Omg of course I love you! How can I not!**

**AN2: My updating might slow down a little bit now…probably every four-ish days? I started up swimming again! And I might do dance too….anyway ill update whenever possible! Pinky promise! :) Sunayna beta'd this chapter! Why? cuz she was being a hippo (HYPOCRITE in gopher talk –Sunayna) nd wanted me to update even thought she hasn't in a long time! :P ehhh still love her anyways! (AHAHAH you know u do! –Sunayna Again! Ahahah Im taking over ur story goph!)**

**Hahahahhah I bet NO one read all of tht ^^^^^ :P (True I didn't either! Ahah jkjkjk, yes I did! Kk I'll stop now :D- Sunayna for the last time!) **

**_Chapter 6_**

**(Still earlier that year)**

Pavel and I walked close beside each other, even though it was rare, Strigoi attacks on Dhampirs were still a possibility. I was better off keeping close to Pavel since he was more experienced than me in these situations.

"Hey?" We both were walking in silence since the beginning of our hike, and it was just about to drive me to an edge.

A few seconds later, Pavel glanced back at me, finally taking a break from staring at the beeping navigator system. Apparently his little "memory map" was no use at the moment.

"What exactly is our mission this time?" I tried again when he didn't respond to my first attempt to start a conversation. I switched my backpack on my other shoulder and started massaging the sore one with the palm of my hand.

"Ummm…the most I know so far is that there was some Strigoi attack during a wedding in Russia. I think the bride was kidnapped, from some royal family I believe." He quickly snuck a glance at me and continued, "I think your father was at the wedding also…"

I felt my stomach slightly twist into a knot, Abe better not of have gotten into any trouble. I couldn't stand if I lost him as well; I had lost way too many people in my life over the two years…

Still following Pavel, I took a right turn on the forked road and narrowly missed hitting my head on a dead tree branch. Looking ahead, I saw that the church in which the wedding was held at was just a few steps ahead.

As we neared, the few guardians that were fending off Strigoi at the entrance became visible. The whole place was covered in either green or purple with ribbons and streamers decorating every inch of the church. Obviously, these people came from very rich families.

"Strange," Pavel muttered to himself. As I walked into the church I understood what he meant, there were only a few guardians inside and the Moroi were nowhere to be seen.

"Rose!" Pavel was standing in the corner of the room with a familiar looking guardian. He waved at me indicating me to join their conversation. Confused, I quickly walked over to see why they wanted me with them.

"Rose, this is Guardian Brooks, she has offered to tell us about what the exact situation is here."

Being one of the most "official" guardians, Brooks wasted no time with the introductions and launched into the story. "During the wedding, a few Strigoi attacked. The guardians took care of that but we weren't prepared for the gigantic number of them waiting for us at the entrance. Lucky we got all the Moroi secured..." she paused for a moment and I saw a strike of fear in her eyes just before her guardian mask came back on, "except for the queen. She was taken by them into their private jet."

My body reacted much faster than my mind did. Even before Brooks had finished talking, I shoot out the church door and was hunting down the plane. The Queen was on that plane, which meant that Lissa was on that plane. Looking up into the horizon, I saw that the Strigoi plane was just taking off.

So naturally…I began to run after a plane that carried god knows how many Strigoi and the Queen of the Vampire world.

Standing right under the gradually rising plane, I flung my rope up and started climbing up into the storage area.

**L-POV (Lissa)**

He grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall. My head hit with a thump and I slid down to the floor.

"See, this is why you don't mess with me." He growled as he walked towards me. I blinked and stood up, looking around the cockpit of the plane, nowhere to go.

He grabbed me again and threw me to the door like a rag doll; it broke under the pressure and landed on my back in the middle of the passenger seats.

I looked in the mirror, the soft satin of the dress, flowing down around me. I put the veil into my hair, and turned it over my face. My eyes began to water and I blinked rapidly.

"Rose should be here…." The doors flew open and I spun around completely shocked.

**Back to R-POV**

They turned around to walk down the aisle and Lissa stopped dead in her tracks. I smiled softly at her, and she ran towards me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I thought you were gone…."

I gave her a very quick hug before going after the Strigoi on the plane. The one closest to us tried to snatch Lissa's hand but I pushed him back with my foot and wrestled him to the floor. I reached down to my belt and swiftly took my sliver stake out before finishing him off for good.

The others were no problem to take down either. My sudden appearance had surprised all of them, creating a huge advantage for me. After I called the alchemists and landed the plane, I went over to check on Lissa.

"Lissa…" I chocked back my tears while I ran over to hug her.

"I thought you were dead Rose!" Lissa sobbed. Her wedding gown was shredded and she had scrapes all over her body, luckily nothing very serious.

"I know, it's a long story. But no, I'm not dead and yes I'm alright." I grinned at her knowing I answered all her unspoken questions. She smiled back wiping a stray tear falling down her angelic face.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, but I have to go before people come looking for you…"

"I know." Lissa answered softly. She finally let go of our hug and turned away to hide her smeared face.

I was halfway out the plane when I stopped and turned back to look at Lissa. "Remember, you never saw me."

"Yeah I know…you're still dead." She stifled her tears this time and I nodded biting my lip and taking my final steps out of the plane.

**V-POV (Viktoria)**

(While Rose and Pavel are gone)

I sank down on my pillow and groaned to myself. Every part of my body was stiff and tired.

Showing the newbies around was worse than fighting off Strigoi…who knew how controlling these people are? As I closed my eyes my speaker went off, "Viktoria? *static* can you come down to the front desk? One of the new arrivals wants to talk to you."

I glared at the speaker for ruing my peace and quiet and finally sighed while standing up stretching my legs. "Sure, I'll be right over."

As I reached the desk, I saw Dimitri leaning in the corner anticipating my arrival.

"Hey Dimka," I smiled at him and stifled the yawn that crept up within me, "do you need help with something?"

"Where is the cafeteria?" Dimitri asked shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't care less about the answer.

"You called me all the way down here to ask where the cafeteria was?" I glared at him from beneath my eyelashes and tapped my fingers on the desk next to me.

Dimitri's carefree expression turned into one of amusement and soon enough both of us were cracking up while people around us stared with questioning looks. Shaking my head I got up and led Dimka and myself to the cafeteria.

**D-POV (Dimitri)**

After grabbing some dinner, Vikki and I sat down in the corner of the room catching up with each other.

There were a few minutes of silence, before decided to break it with a question that had been nagging me since the beginning. "Vikki? Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure." Viktoria finished off her sandwich and leaned back in her chair waiting for me to continue.

"Ummm….I just wanted to ask about….the…" I pointed at her neck and Vikki's hand immediately went up to the dog tag around her neck. She ran her fingers over it for a few moments before replying.

"Where do I start…" she muttered under her breathe while unhooking the bracelet from around her neck so I could see it.

"How about the beginning?"

I saw Vikki roll her dark eyes at me and I continued, "Who is it for?"

"His name was Luke," I bet I looked confused because she went on to explain further…"he was Rose's brother."

**That's it guys chapter 6! How was it review! I want more this time! I got 13 last time soooo 13+3=16! Please guys? *puppy eyes* IF you give me 16 or more reviews….ill make Dimitri and Rose see each other next chapter! IF I don't your gonna have to wait till the chapter after that! Hahahhah see how I bribed you ;) I know you guys are gonna fall for it! Hehehehe! Next update?...ummmm Tuesday? Or Wednesday? :D**

**xoxoxo**

**REVIEW! 16 this time! Yayayyayaya!**

**Gopher! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Lissa…..disclaimer?

**Lissa: **SURE!

**Me: **hahahhah you're the only one that does this without any complaints :P

**Rose: **Noooooo Lissa don't do it!

**Me: ***glares* (hahahhah see sunayna I know how to glare!)

**Lissa: **hahha Gopher doesn't own any of this!

**Rose: ***glares*

**Me: **teheheheheh

**WALL OF FAME:**

**Sunayna4sho! :D, princess steffany, Klaus-is-epic, underworldvampireprincess, mrs madelaine belikov, fruit-salad818, alek, marylou23, chocorose64, roseskyangel, loventheangel17, theangelofcharity, fangednfabulous**

…**.thank you peoples soooooooooo much! :) love ya guys!**

**AN: omg yes yes I know im late! Sorry guys don't hate me! xD just a really really busy week! So many tests and quizzes and induction ceremonies and high school program interviews and blah blah blah I'm boring you aren't I? :P sooooo im going to give you Dimitri and Rose's meeting in this chapter even though I only got 13 reviews!**

**AN2: Underworldvampireprincess…..you're just crazily awesome! 599 word for a review! *gasp* that's like a whole chapter! Hehehehe thank you!**

**AN3: first reviewer for the chapter? Sunayna! Hahaha of course you were xD love you! *big ginormous huggy***

**_Chapter 7_**

***still earlier that year***

**R-POV**

As I walked out of the plane, I saw Pavel waiting for me behind the protective fence the guardians had put up. All around us alchemists were at work taking care of the dead Strigoi bodies that were left behind. Fortunately no Moroi or Dhampirs were hurt today.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Pavel grinned and hugged me as I walked over to him and the other guardians. He had bags under his eyes since missions kept us awake day and night.

"Awww, come on Pavel? You didn't think I could take on a few Strigoi?" I teased him while slipping my backpack back up. Since our mission was now considered, "accomplished," we were headed back the headquarters to help Vikki with the newbies again.

I hitched the pack up onto my shoulders and quickened my pace to match Pavel's. "Haha of course Rose," he responded while shaking his head at my over confidence.

We walked underneath our private plane and watched as the ladder tumbled down to earth from the plane. I grabbed onto it and started scrambling up with Pavel right behind me. Both of us had nailed the ladder course at the training lessons and were one of the best guardians the fraternity had.

I threw my backpack down on a seat and plopped down on another. I kicked my legs up onto the table and exhaled sharply. Pavel chuckled at me and tossed me a wet towel, "Tired are we Rose?"

"In your dreams, I could take down another few hundred Strigoi if I had to!"

"Good, because Viktoria just called me and wants us to help with the newbies first training session." He smirked knowing a eruption was coming.

My expression drained from confidence into a look of horror, "She expects us to help after the whole mission!" I whipped my head up from the magazine I was reading to give Pavel a bewildered look.

"Yup," he responded popping the P while stretching out his muscles. I inwardly groaned and slowly stood up to go do some stretches with him.

"So who am I assigned to test?" I tilted my head sideways and looked at him through the corner of my eye while doing my usual pushups.

"You were assigned to Guardian Belikov," he shot me an apologetic look and continued what he was doing. I abruptly stopped mid-pushup and felt my stomach plop down to the floor.

"What?" I glared at Pavel, pulling myself up and rubbed my sore stomach, "and whose absolutely brilliant idea was that?"

"Guardian Belikov was the one who requested it." Pavel shrugged offhandedly and went to go check with Nick when we would be arriving.

I sat down on the stiff couch and tried to sort all my thoughts. So I was going to go train my ex-mentor on the guardian skills which he had taught me only a few years ago…perfect. I was so not ready for this.

Pavel called me on the headset and told me that we had arrived back and to clean up and meet him back in the gym for the training as fast as I could. I picked up my mission bags and walked back to my room. I quickly threw of my black clothes and dressed into a tank top and sweatpants.

I sprinted around the corner to the gym to find everyone waiting for me. "Damn! How do you guys get here so fast?" I took my spot in line behind Pavel who was shaking his head at me along with a couple of other older guardians.

Vikki started rattling of names of newbies on her list and paired them with guardians from the fraternity. "Pavel you're with Tasha Ozera." I watched as Pavel stood up and walked over to Tasha, leading her into one of the many training rooms.

"Rose you're with Dimka," she briefly glanced at me before going back to her list. Nervous, I stood up and walked over to where Dimitri was waiting for me.

I had decided to start off with the mandatory introduction. Without making any eye contact I began, "Welcome to the fraternity, my name is Guardian Rose Hathaway and I'll…"

Dimitri cut me off by saying, "I know who you are Rose…" I looked up to see him smiling at me. Embarrassed, I decided to take this the Rose way, "Geez, kay in that case just follow me Comrade."

I led him into an empty training room and sat down on the chair. Dimitri stood in the corner just watching me as I fiddled with the papers I was holding in my hand. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before Dimitri spoke, "so you weren't dead this whole time?"

I glanced up at him and shrugged, "nope I was here with Vikki." He nodded and turned to stare out the window.

"You should have known how worried I was when…"

This time it was me who cut him off, "No I shouldn't of, I was going to be executed and… I saw him wince and decided a subject change was very necessary, "whatever…that was before and this is now. We should start the training test."

I began both began our stretches when I heard him mutter under his breath, "funny how our roles are reversed."

It took me a while to figure out what he meant by that. "I'm not your mentor, I'm just you umm….trainer?" I winced at myself when I heard how defensive I sounded.

Fortunately Dimitri just decided to raise a brow which I pretended to not notice. We both finished of stretches and did some cooling exercises before I suggested that we spar first.

I set up the mat and drew the boundary lines before meeting Dimitri who was waiting for me in the middle. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded.

I threw a punch at him and he blocked me without much effort. I decided to show him some of my newly learned moves and we slowly picked up the pace in fighting. Surprising, Dimitri was just as strong as I thought he was.

After a few minutes, I finally got him down and "staked" him right over the heart. Tired and with both of us breathing heavily, I helped him back up.

"Wow Rose, you've gotten really good!" Dimitri commented with a ton of pride shining through his eyes.

"Thanks." I picked my grading paper up and checked of a bunch of boxes here and there.

"So what did I get?"

"Apparently you're good enough for the Strigoi killing part of the Fraternity." I grinned at him while he rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh and by the way Rose, sorry about your brother." His voice grew smaller and he tried avoiding my eye as he spoke.

I lost my grip on the pen and, my hand skidded across the paper leaving a blue line run across the whole checklist. "Wha…what?" I managed to stutter out, "Who told you about him?"

"Vikki."

**Kay that's chapter 7! Sorry for the late update again…but I only got 13 reviews this time too! Lets try again for 16! :D I know we can do it! Hahahhah it sounds funny saying that :P anyway…ill try to update faster this time! Ummm….on Tuesday or Wednesday? Pinky promise! ;) but you guys have to review! Oh and the next chapter is the talk between Dimitri and Vikki about Rose's brother :)**

**xoxoxo**

**REVIEW!**

**Gopher :)**


	8. AN sorry but please read! :

**AN-**

**Sorry guys this isn't an update! :( I know you guys hate these but I just had to post this!**

**So...for reviews, I don't mind constructive criticism! Nope not at all! No right ahead :)**

**But just plain mean reviews? please no!**

**Is my writing really that bad? Should I discontinue this story or something? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Thanks guys! :) now back to writing a very stupid essay and finishing my Spanish project…yuck!**

**Luv ya!**

**xoxoxo**

**gopher :)**


End file.
